La doncella de Hierro
by Incognita-lectora
Summary: En una época renaciente de tecnología, un poco convencional investigador llamado Levi debe hacer frente a una misteriosa ola de desapariciones de jóvenes en la ciudad de Londres, donde conocerá a la animada e inteligente Hanji Zoe una "ingeniera e inventora" de la mejor tecnología de la era. AU. SNK intento de steampunk para concurso "alas de papel".


LA DONCELLA DE HIERRO

 _ **"Ella es una doncella, aunque a veces no lo parezca, con una determinación de hierro y una mente apta para la ciencia moderna"**_

 _ **"Pero a veces da miedo, porque estaría dispuesta a sacrificar cualquier cosa por sus intrigantes creaciones".**_

Definitivamente el viaje le irritaba en demasía. El molesto ruido de esos mocosos que no paraban de tararear canciones infantiles o el archiconocido "¿Ya vamos a llegar?" lo traían al borde del colapso, sumado al traqueteo constante del tren en las vías que disparejas se cernían sobre las superficies variadas de aquellas fértiles tierras florecientes de conocimiento y avances.

Nuevamente miró su reloj de bolsillo, ese reloj de fina madera de acacia y bordes de oro que había sido regalo de su tio Kenny el día en que este falleció, faltaban 15 minutos para llegar a Londres y sabía a costas de las habladurías de los mismos viajeros de que aquel ferrocarril era tan puntual como la torre del reloj, haciendo honor a su nacionalidad británica.

Ya sabía con certeza las cosas que pasaban en aquella gran ciudad, se había leído por completo el periódico que en su mayoría hablaba de los modales y gran ejemplo que la familia real demostraba, además de las ofertas de trabajo en las grandes fábricas de la ciudad. Pero eso no era lo importante, más bien lo que mantenía aterrada a la población era el curioso caso de las desapariciones en las estación de tren y sus alrededores, el cual se retrataba brevemente, lo más seguro que fuese así para no crear un pánico desmedido entre sus habitantes y los migrantes que se trasladaban allí.

Pero Levi ya lo sabía. No sólo por aquellas informaciones, sino porque el mismísimo Erwin lo había mandado a investigar los dichosos extravíos. Rememorando la escena cuando se le informó, pudo recordar a su rubio amigo de cejas prominentes frente a él en esa mesa caoba llena de artilugios y papeles, mientras este aceitaba un poco los engranajes de su brazo robótico.

—¿Qué quieres?— recordó haber mencionado apenas llegaba a la oficina, Erwin podía ser su jefe pero más que eso eran amigos lo suficientemente cercanos como para olvidar las pleitesías propias del trato entre caballeros.

—Levi…¿Recordarás acerca de la propuesta de enviarte a Londres para investigar el caso de las desapariciones?

—Creí que te había quedado claro que no iría, no ofrecen la suficiente paga y no me interesa dar un viaje en un ruidoso tubo de acero y carbón a una ciudad tan abarrotada de idiotas buscando "mejores horizontes".

—Sabía que dirías eso… sin embargo hay algo que creo que te hará cambiar de opinión: Tu prima Mikasa Ackerman ha sido reportada desaparecida desde hace tres días.

Ah… la mocosa. Era una prima lejana por parte de su madre, vivía en Londres junto a sus respectivos padres, hasta que estos fallecieron en un accidente de explosión de una caldera de la ciudad. Él, como primo responsable que se atribuía ser, tenía planeado llevarla a vivir junto a él y Petra a Liverpool, mas la chica alegó tener una familia tutora que se encargaría de ella mientras pudiese seguir viviendo en la capital: los Jaeguer, una familia de ascendencia alemana que eran muy amigos de los padres de esta. Él no continuó insistiendo, menos después del repentino fallecimiento de su esposa Petra. No era que no se sintiese capaz de cuidar de la niñata, pero sin una mujer en casa él simplemente se dedicaría a pasar el resto de su vida apegado a su trabajo de investigador privado. Todo era así de sencillo.

—¿Realmente crees que ella sería de las jovencitas que se escapan de sus casas para huir con sus noviecillos?— las palabras de Erwin resonaron en su mente, haciéndole mover suavemente su cabeza en un gesto negativo. Sabía que la mocosa de su prima a pesar de tener un gran parecido físico con él –gracias a su negro cabello y sus ojos pateados e inexpresivos—no poseía su mismo carácter, ella no era rebelde ni sublevada. Tenía finos y exquisitos modales propios de una damisela joven y en edad casamentera. Y aquellos tutores le adoraban y procuraban que buscase sus propios intereses, al contrario de muchos que sólo les importaba el prestigio o el dinero, por lo que Levi no veía factible la posibilidad de huida.

Y ahora gracias a ella se encontraba a punto de llegar a la estación ferroviaria más concurrida de aquella época.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo, el Ackerman se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras veía el mar de gente que salía del vagón por aquella minúscula puerta de fierro. Cuando ya estuvo fuera pudo respirar el vapor que expulsaban las variadas maquinas que había en sus alredeores y contemplar la inmensidad de personas que deambulaban por aquellos andenes, de todas clases sociales: desde ostentosas damas acompañadas de elegantes caballeros hasta miembros comunes del proletariado y simples granjeros en busca de trabajo.

Continuó entonces caminando hacia las instalaciones administrativas de aquel lugar, era momento de hacerle unas preguntas al encargado de la estación. Cuando finalmente dio con la oficina golpeteó suavemente hasta que un hombre alto y rubio le recibió con un "¿Sí?"

—¿Sir Moblit?— cuestionó Levi a su vez, le habían dicho que si tenía alguna consulta podía hacérselas a él.

—Correcto, adelante.—Cuando entró a la pequeña oficina, se acomodó en la suave silla color carmesí que estaba frente al escritorio de madera pulida y comenzó a hablar acerca de sus motivos para estar allí y del procedimiento que haría para investigar la zona de las desapariciones.

—Lamento tener que decepcionarlo pero yo no tengo la facultad de autorizar nada aquí, la persona encargada de toda esta estación es otra, en este momento no se encuentra pero debería llegar en unos momentos, a juzgar por la hora…

Y como si de un adivino se tratase, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente dejando paso a una figura alta, con cabello color castaño y unos googles que entorpecían la visibilad de sus ojos . Estaba completamente cubierto de polvo y con la piel pintada por el negro del carbón.

—¡Hey Moblit he vuelto!— Con un sonoro saludo la persona frente al umbral hizo que Levi se sobresaltase y lo viera con auténtica confusión. Su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear, lo más probable es que fuese un trabajador sin contemplación de la educación, además al Ackerman le hacía recordar a los ruidosos mocosos del viaje.

—Directo...

—Alto.—Le interrumpió la persona con la mano extendida— Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre, no quiero nada de cargos ni jefaturas.

—L-lo siento Hanji...

—Muy bien, es mejor así. —dijo a la vez que dirigía una mirada de extrañeza al hombre de cabellos negros que se encontraba mirándole— ¿Eh? ¿Moblit quién es él?

—Ah... bueno es un detective de la ciudad de Liverpool, viene a ver el caso de los desaparecidos.

—Buenas tardes sir Hanji, fui enviado por Sir Erwin Smith para investigar acerca de los sucesos acontecidos recientemente en estas estancias— A pesar de que el azabache detestaba la cortesía sabía que era algo necesario para trabajar en ese sucio mundo, asi que tratando de coordinar lo más educadas que pudo sus oraciones se dispuso a quitarse el sobrero de copa que traía y realizar una minúscula reverencia, para dar un correcto saludo entre caballeros.

Más sin embargo parece que sus técnicas fueron completamente ignoradas pues la figura delante de él sólo le miró mientras torcía su boca en un gesto de extrañeza, dejando entonces salir una sonora carcajada que sorprendió a los dos hombres en la habitación— Vaya ¿acaso en Liverpool tienen la costumbre de llamar "sir" a las damas también?— colocando su mano izquierda en su cadera "sir" Hanji procedió a quitarse los goggles dejando notar unos iris de un color caoba rojizo y la piel trigueña alrededor de estos contrastando con la que se encontraba bañada en el polvo grisáceo del carbón del resto de su rostro.

—Creo que el título que busca es "Lady" ¿O me equivoco? —Una sonrisa socarrona recorrió por sus labios levemente agrietados mientras continuaba mirándole —Aunque en cuanto a formalidades soy totalmente nula y prefiero que me llaméis por mi simple nombre. Yo haré lo mismo "Levi".

El sólo hecho de escuchar salir la pronunciación de su nombre por la boca de quien alegaba ser un ente femenino, aunque no le pareciese, le sobresaltó levemente —¿Sabes mi nombre? — terminó preguntando con desconfianza.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Qué clase de cliente no sabe a quién contrata?

—¿Tú eres quien pidió mis servicios?

—Por supuesto, las desapariciones han dado una mala imagen a mi bella estación¡¿Sabes cuánto me he esforzado en crear todas estas variedades de ferrocarriles?! —Con voz alzada y el ceño fruncido, Hanji se expresaba mientras se acercaba al hombre de negro cabello que la miraba con un gesto apático. —¡Años de experiencias fallidas y sacrificios!

—Ya veo. —Levi respondió sin siquiera inmutarse por la cercanía de la mujer frente a él y levantando la mirada hacía ella prosiguió — Mientras tengas el dinero, haré lo que pueda para descubrir el origen de esos extraños acontecimientos.

—¡Eso es grandioso! Sólo hay otra cosa que debo pedir — esta vez la castaña sonrió ampliamente y retirando por completo los goggles de su cabello enmarañado miró al Ackerman a los ojos —Debe acompañarme a la cena en casa de lady Nanaba.

—¡¿Eh?! — ¿Acaso esa extraña persona creía que él estaba para perder el tiempo? El venía a realizar la tarea que le había encargado Erwin, no para divertirse en fiestas sociales y menos con una maleducada mujer que acababa de conocer. ¡Ella era una persona completamente anormal! Partiendo por el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba seguro aún si era realmente una dama, luego pasando por sus pobres modales y terminando en que aquello no era una invitación ¡parecía que se lo estuviese imponiendo!

—Sí, así es Levi necesito que usted vaya conmigo a esa cena en casa de lady Nanaba, incluso aquello le podría ayudar en sus investigaciones...

—¿Es así?— El escepticismo era palpable en su voz, Levi no confiaba demasiado en aquella persona, menos si estaba recién conociéndola.

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió ella sin ningún reparo— Sir Mike es el jefe de la policía y el esposo de Lady Nanaba, le será bastante útil conversar con él ¿no?

El azabache se quedó meditando unos segundos este hecho, definitivamente era de suma importancia hablar con aquel hombre y el hecho de hacerlo en un ambiente relajado le aseguraba más probabilidades de éxito.

—Está bien— finalizó, ante lo cual la mujer sonrió aún con más amplitud mientras le extendía su mano en señal de cerrar un trato.

…

..

—"Definitivamente es una mujer extraña"— pensó Levi mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia "Lady Hanji Zoe" la dueña y directora de la estación ferroviaria más grande del imperio y además la afamada inventora del primer tren volador y del gran "Big Iron" el ferrocarril más grande y rápido del mundo, aquel que recorría toda la nación uniendo de la forma más tecnológica todos los pueblos y ciudades.

—¿Qué tanto mira "Sir Levi"?—le cuestionó ella mientras hacía bailar sobre sus labios una sonrisa suave mientras dirigía su mirada chocolatada a algún punto del carruaje. El aludido no pudo hacer más que tratar de tomar unos segundos para planificar una respuesta y eso ella lo notó.— ¿O es que acaso le ha gustado mi vestido?

—No digas estupideces cuatro ojos idiota.— A estas alturas la educación era lo que menos tenía cabida entre ambos, desde aquel apretón de manos (que por decir lo menos era sólo propio entre caballeros, no entre damas) que las cosas ya eran todo menos formales. Levi sacó a la luz todos sus modales callejeros y Hanji ni siquiera se inmutó, los insultos y groserías no eran palabras adecuadas frente a las "damas ni doncellas" pero ella era una muy rara en la que al parecer las reglas de protocolo no tenían cabida. Sin embargo esto no era del todo cierto.

La cena de Lady Nanaba constó de invitados bastante particulares, la gran mayoría de la clase media –alta de la ciudad y uno que otro millonario recorriendo los pasillos de la enorme y lujosa mansión en donde se realizó el evento. "Sir Levi" (como le llamaron todos en aquel lugar) era nada más y nada menos que la escolta de "Lady Hanji, la doncella de hierro" (apodada así por su particular amor por los metales y los engranajes) por lo que la aceptación y el buen trato no se hicieron esperar.

El azabache de baja estatura se sorprendió al notar que "la loca cuatro ojos" sí que sabía comportarse frente a los pudientes y estirados invitados: Sus risas ya no eran estrepitosas, sus gestos y ademanes estaban bastante más suavizados y cautelosos, sin mencionar que su apariencia contrastaba a tal punto con la de maquinista del Big Iron que si Levi no la hubiese visto de ambas formas, no se la creería.

Al contrario del primer encuentro en aquella pequeña oficina, ahora Hanji podía afirmar con todo derecho que pertenecía al género femenino ¡Lucía como toda una doncella! Su camisa de anchas mangas se ajustaba perfectamente gracias al corsé de cuero que traía encima, el cual estaba adornado delicadamente con correas y broches de oro tanto en la cintura como al final de la cadera, por donde dejaba caer un vestido con volantes de diferentes tamaños, los cuales permitían admirar sus firmes piernas envueltas en unas medias junto a unas botas de cuero hasta la rodilla, rodeadas también de ornamentos de oro y una que otra correa. Y para finalizar su imagen estaba su sombrero lleno de artilugios, unas rosas de cobre junto a unas tuercas sujetadas sobre el ala y lo más característico de ella, los adorados goggles, solo que esta vez eran más redondeados y con un cristal más ambarino.

—Hey tranquilízate investigador de bolsillo—la estruendosa risa había vuelto automáticamente en cuanto se subieron al carruaje, mientras Levi sólo fruncía más y más su entrecejo en señal de molestia, después de todo ella seguía siendo la ruidosa que había conocido hace unas horas.— Ahora retomando lo importante ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

—Muy poco, en verdad. El único antecedente importante es que todos los desaparecidos al parecer tenían un rango de edad muy parecido y todos eran aspirantes a entrar en la escuela de investigación.—El hombre entonces puso su mano sobre su barbilla tomando un gesto pensativo, debía comenzar a reunir pistas por si mismo si quería avanzar algo pronto, sin embargo la repentina cercanía del rostro de la mujer hacia él le alertó— ¿Q-Qué haces idiota?

—Estudio tu comportamiento desanimado— respondió sin inmutarse, como si no se diese cuenta de la situación incómoda que le estaba provocando al azabache. Sin embargo con un movimiento rápido volvió a su posición a su lado y gritó con determinación —¡Hey Moblit, vámonos a "mi lugar especial"!

—¿Qué? ¿Oye loca adonde me llevas?— Levi bufó ante la, al parecer, repentina ocurrencia de la castaña que parecía ahora aún más animada.

—Tranquilo enano, iremos a un lugar que te animará y encontrarás muchas pistas— La emoción que Hanji expresaba le daba en cierta forma algo de desconfianza, no supo definir el porqué, sin embargo el mismo se comenzó a cuestionar, después de todo Hanji era quien lo había llamado para ayudarla, no tendría sentido que ella hiciese algo malo o que entorpeciese su investigación ¿Verdad? Suspiró cansino y sin decir nada más enfocó su grisácea mirada fuera en aquellas calles bañadas por el anaranjado sol de la tarde.

La ciudad estaba aún ajetreada a esas horas, algunos niños jugaban en las calles con trozos de carbón y otros pocos se compartían una bicicleta voladora, admirando aquella tecnología en base a aquel vapor que por las noches se cernía sobre esos mismos parajes tan sólo para encubrir a quienes hacían sus negocios, esos que no podrían verse a plena luz de día. Y Levi lo sabía porque en un lejano día él mismo había formado parte de ese grupo.

Cuando finalmente el carruaje se detuvo, el Ackerman procedió a bajar con cautela, encontrando frente a sus ojos un enorme y sucio edificio abandonado, con puertas de madera cubiertas por enormes cadenas, ventanas envueltas con trapos gastados y llenos de polvo. Aquella visión lo llenó de repudio y ganas de retirarse, sin embargo al ver como la castaña se acercaba cada vez más y más al lugar dio un ligero respingo y tratando de usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba la siguió a paso rápido mientras sentía como cada rincón de sus células se encogía dentro de sí mismo.

—Este era el antiguo edificio administrativo de la estación de trenes, sin embargo debido a las necesidades nuevas tuvimos que moverla a donde se encuentra en la actualidad…— Hanji hablaba mientras hacia bajar un ascensor de cobre gastado, en tanto Levi trataba por todos los medios de no tocar ninguna superficie, realmente le causaba un asco increíble.—Tranquilízate, el polvo no te va a matar— dijo ella carcajeando al verle tan tenso por esas minúsculas partículas.

—Era de esperarse que una loca idiota como tú amase un lugar tan sucio como este.— replicó molesto, sin embargo ella no le contestó pues justo en aquel momento el ascensor se detuvo dejando ver un pasillo oscuro y sin fondo. Hanji entonces movió una especie de manivela girándola un par de veces lo cual produjo una repentina salida de vapor para luego hacer que todo el lugar se comenzara a iluminar.

Entonces continuaron en silencio, mientras Hanji mantenía una enorme sonrisa posada en sus rosados labios, Levi mostraba su evidente desapruebo ante tales condiciones mientras dejaba divagar levemente en los antecedentes de los desafortunados a quienes no se les ha visto más y nuevamente pensó en la mocosa, de cierta manera se sentía culpable por haber sido tan permisivo con ella, esperaba sinceramente poderla encontrar y esperaba que eso valiese la pena.

De pronto al llegar al lugar más amplio el Ackerman pudo percibir que ella se detenía de súbito, notó que esta tomaba con ansiedad el borde de aquel faldón que traía ya lleno de una ligera capa de polvillo mientras parecía meditar algo. Cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirle una palabra ella volteó y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba él.

Nuevamente se encontraba a milímetros de su persona, mas no le pareció extraño a estas alturas, mantenía la leve teoría de que la castaña no sabía lo que era el espacio personal, sin embargo cuando esta hizo chocar su mirada de caoba intenso a los grises de él pudo notar un brillo diferente, algo que no pudo comprender bien hasta que sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de Hanji presionando los suyos.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, trayendo a su memoria el hecho de que hace más de 3 años que no besaba a nadie, desde la muerte de Petra. Mas ahora no podía negar que se sentía extrañamente bien. Sintió como la mujer le tomaba por los negros cabellos estrechando aún más su distancia y él procedió a tomarle por su cintura, profundizando cada vez más aquel roce terminaron por separarse cuando les pareció inevitable.

—L-Levi yo… —trató de articular Hanji aun con sus mejillas visiblemente enrojecidas, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos— debo mostrarte lo que te prometí.

Levi asintió sin reparos, aquello sucedido hace unos segundos le pareció algo interesante, pero ahora mismo debía concentrarse en otras cosas y no en besarse con su clienta. Ella lo hizo acercarse a una puerta y frente a esta, justo antes de abrirla, ella le entregó un pequeño papel, el cual miró con duda.

—Es un ticket de viaje a Liverpool de hace ya cuatro días…— El azabache la contempló confundido ¿Qué tenía de importante ese ticket? Acaso…— Ese ticket pertenecía a uno de los desaparecidos, puedes notar que esa persona nunca abordó aquel tren.

Un mal presentimiento le congeló los dedos y sintió un intenso hormigueo en su boca y en sus piernas. Pudo contemplar a la mujer abriendo la puerta con pesadez mientras a él le comenzaba un ligero mareo, trató de hablarle pero no logró articular nada, mientras veía como una intensa ráfaga de vapor se colaba desde el otro lado del umbral. Se asomó con la duda haciéndole temblar y sintió unas suaves palabras tras su oído.

—" _Lo siento Levi"_ — Abrió los ojos como platos y cuando reaccionó para voltearse sintió el fuerte empujón que lo desestabilizó haciéndole caer. Afortunadamente, gracias a la superficie irregular del muro logró sostenerse de un pequeño relieve de este.

Aún algo aturdido, miró hacia la figura femenina que se hallaba en aquel umbral, vió sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sus puños apretando los bordes del vestido.— ¡¿Qué crees que haces maldita loca?!— le espetó con furia, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por un sonido metálico que provenía a sus espaldas. "¿Qué demonios? Pensó al ver aquella figura humanoide de la cual salían expulsadas enormes cantidades de vapor.

—¡Es un titán, mi nueva y más grande creación!— La voz de Hanji lo llamó nuevamente, mientras notaba como aquel monstruo comenzaba a moverse hacia él— ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de él pero… su único problema es que para sobrevivir necesita comer! ¡Y no hay nada mejor que un humano para un titán!

—¿De qué hablas estúpida cuatro ojos del demonio? No me digas que…

—Sí, yo rapté a cada una de esas personas, incluida tu prima Mikasa Ackerman— Con un gesto de total autosuficiencia la mujer se levantó los lentes dejando ver sus brillosos y anhelantes ojos color caoba llenos de lágrimas, mientras una sonrisa socarrona se elevaba por sus comisuras—Ella deseaba ir a Liverpool a buscar a su primo porque" extrañamente" había desaparecido su noviecillo Eren.

Aquella sonrisa deforme se amplió mientras Levi procesaba con horror cada una de sus palabras—¿No te parece irónico Levi? Ella te necesitaba y tú vendrías sólo unos días después.— Una carcajada agria rebotó en las paredes del lugar añadiéndose al sonido chirriante que expulsaba aquella figura que estaba cada vez más cerca—Y no te esfuerces en luchar demasiado, el veneno que te apliqué en tus labios es suficiente como para adormecerte un par de horas y creo que ya para entonces el titán hará el resto. Supongo que eso te enseñara a no besar a cualquier mujer—Y así con el corazón en la mano cerró la puerta de hierro esperando que todo terminase de una vez mientras escuchaba a la lejanía la voz desgarrada de aquel hombre que la maldecía sin compasión.

…

..

.

—Vamos Moblit sólo quiero irme a descansar.—ordenó Hanji Zoe tomando asiento en el carruaje nuevamente.

—Claro directora Hanji pero… ¿usted está llorando? ¿Está bien?— El joven ayudante se había volteado con auténtica preocupación por su superiora, sabía que la llegada de aquel hombre de baja estatura le había afectado más de lo que aparentaba.

—Sí Moblit… no es nada. Ya vámonos, Levi merece descansar en paz.— Expresó la mujer mientras trataba de secar las insistentes lágrimas que obstinaban en bañar su rostro— Después de todo… hay que hacer sacrificios por la ciencia.

…

..

.

—Este es un gran banquete ¿No te parece Marlo?— Una chica de rubios cabellos, hablaba con su compañero muy alegremente.

—En verdad lo es. Lástima que se fuera "la doncella de hierro", me hubiese gustado conversar con ella un poco más.— el chico de alta estatura le miraba con cierto desanimo.

—Sí ella es impresionante… a todo esto ¿No te suena un poco extraño su apodo? Digo, se supone que es por su gusto por las máquinas y todo eso pero, me recuerda a algo más tétrico ¿a ti no?

—Vaya, al fin te encuentro razón en algo Hitch, después de todo ese apodo trae a la cabeza la imagen de esa horrible máquina de tortura, con supuesta cara de ángel.

—Já, pero esas cosas daban una muerte lenta y dolorosa… la señorita Hanji jamás mataría a nadie ¿o sí?

—Quien sabe Hitch… a nombre de la ciencia _todo_ es posible.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, este escrito es un reemplazo de uno anterior que fue subido por equivocación.**

 **Tan sólo una minúscula corrección de un párrafo fue lo realizado.**

 **Lamento los inconvenientes y gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews en la publicación anterior.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

* * *

Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador Hajime Isayama, originador del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin.

Fanfic Propio, no copiar.


End file.
